


Car ride no homo, just omo

by AngelAgainstAWindow (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Crying, Driving, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Omorashi, Smosh Games - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelAgainstAWindow
Summary: Shayne has to pee on the drive home from work, will he make it in time?





	Car ride no homo, just omo

Shayne and Damien were driving home from work one day, well, Damien was driving, Shayne was bent over with his hands on his crotch. He was attempting to play it off as the car having thrown him forward, but Damien didn't buy it.  
“Dude, you okay?” Damien looked over at Shayne as he pulled up to a stoplight.  
Shayne nodded, sitting up slowly.  
Damien sighed, but didn't press it further.   
“If you say so…”  
The light turned green and Damien pressed his foot on the gas pedal, making Shayne groan as the car lurched forward. This time Damien knew something was up.  
“You okay bud?”  
Shayne shook his head, giving up on hiding it.  
“N-no…”  
“What's wrong, baby boy?”  
Shayne shivered as another wave of desperation hit him.  
“I-I need to pee.” His face flushed as he admitted his predicament to his friend.  
Damien shook his head.  
“Why did you wait so long to tell me? You're not gonna make it bud.”  
Shayne whined and held his crotch tighter.  
“Hurry…. Please…”  
Damien reached over and rubbed Shayne’s back softly before turning back to the road.   
“I'm going as fast as I can bud.”  
Shayne whined one last time before devolving into silence, letting out a few small whimpers as he held back the flood from escaping.  
“We're almost home, baby.” Damien spoke as he turned the corner, taking them to the street that Damien’s house resided on.  
Sadly, Damien turned the corner too quickly, the car jostling the two of them around. Shayne gasped, “No, no, no, no, no!” he repeated.  
Shayne let out a choke of a sob as he lost control, the hot urine soaking his pants.  
Damien sighed as he pulled the car into the driveway, turning off the car and sitting there for a few moments, letting Shayne finish.   
Shayne let out another sob as his stream died off. “I'm s-sorry!”  
Damien climbed out of the car and walked over to Shayne’s side, opening the door and holding out his hand for Shayne to take.  
Shayne hiccuped as he took the brunette’s hand, climbing out of the car.  
Damien gave Shayne a once over.  
“Your shirt is wet. Cmere, I'll wash you off and get you some new clothes.”  
Shayne nodded and followed Damien to the grass, where he got hosed off and led inside.  
Shayne stood in the doorway, shivering as Damien gathered some clothes.  
Damien eventually walked back over to Shayne, leading him to the bathroom where he helped him get cleaned and changed.  
The blond hugged his friend, his eyes filling with tears again.  
Damien picked up the shorter male, running his back gently.  
“Hey hey no need for tears bud.”  
Shayne just kept crying, ignoring the words coming from his friend.  
Damien carried his friend to the living room, sitting down with Shayne in his arms.  
“Wanna tell me why you're crying, buddy?”  
Shayne sniffed and looked up towards Damien.  
“I-I’m such a baby. I keep wetting myself and you keep having to clean it up. I'm just like a little kid.”  
Damien listening quietly.  
“I'm trying to hold it, I swear… I don't know what's happening to me. It's even been happening at home…” Shayne spoke the last part so soft that Damien barely heard.  
“It’s okay bud.”  
Shayne sniffed. “Its so childish… I hate it so much.”  
“Who said childish was a bad thing?” Damien kissed the crown of Shayne’s head.  
Shayne blushed and buried his face in Damien’s chest.


End file.
